


take us down and all apart.

by mclaquesous



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Slow Burn, UST, actually addressing character development and morality issues, post-s2e9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclaquesous/pseuds/mclaquesous
Summary: As Raquel books her flight for Manila, she is forced to reconcile her feelings for Sergio and question who the man she fell in love with really is. When she finally finds him after a year of being stuck in a limbo, acting rationally—and morally—is more difficult than she expected.(Abandoned as of 7/20/2020 until further notice).





	1. take us down and all apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually an artist, not a writer, but Sergio and Raquel's relationship is just so nuanced and fascinating that I was tempted to wet my feet in writing again just to explore them. I felt a little deprived by the time skip between S2 and S3, so I wanted to write a fic to fill in that gap. Feel free to share any feedback! 
> 
> Title inspired by Cherry Tree by the National.

She knew the odds of finding the Professor—Salva, Sergio, whoever he really was—were laughable, just as she knew that her longing for closure was a foolish reason to buy a ticket and fly halfway across the globe when she was leaving behind a daughter and an increasingly forgetful mother. Though the dust following the heist had settled; charges were dropped, and certain amends were made after Raquel had proven that her alleged collaboration with the Professor was done to keep her family safe, she never did find the closure that she needed. In one of the most reckless, impulsive, and single-minded decisions of her life, Raquel had put her career, her very life on the line for a man who was a convincing charlatan and Spain’s most wanted criminal. But…for what?

Sergio didn’t leave her a thank-you note or even so much as a bouquet at her doorstep, nor did he make any effort at all to contact her in some way, though she had no doubts he could. Her family would be monitored for years to come, her phones tapped, and her internet searches recorded, but she knew that wouldn’t have been an obstacle for a self-proclaimed genius who successfully broke into and robbed the Royal Mint of Spain. Sergio had used her, manipulated her feelings for him, and exploited her growing hatred for the police and the special forces to get her to help him. Maybe he had told her the truth when he told her he loved her, but they had known each other for the whole length of a _week_, and she was not quite naïve enough to confuse infatuation and lust with love.

And when she finally caved in to look through the postcards Sergio had given her, flipped them over and saw the coordinates, the year she spent moving past the events of that week dissolved like a bygone dream and she was back at square one: grappling with the suffocating feeling in her chest that demanded answers.

So she booked a flight, called her boss, hired a babysitter, and told her mother she needs some time for herself with promises that she would return soon. By the time she reached the airport, she was already having second thoughts—language barrier and her lack of traveling experience aside, she was completely unprepared in the case that this was all an elaborate trap.

Nonetheless, she boarded the plane and tried not to overthink everything that happened between her and Sergio leading up to his escape.

The buzz in her mind didn't stop. He had given her the postcards before the events that unfolded after she deduced his identity, and there was no reason why he would even pick Palawan to move to when he would have been so easily compromised if Raquel changed her mind and decided to work with Interpol to find him. The man was an expert chess player and planned out everything down to every possible hiccup in his plan, so he must have considered every possible outcome when he had given her the coordinates.

The first outcome was that Raquel, who may or may not have known the Professor’s identity by the end of the heist, would find the coordinates, buy a plane ticket, and fly to Palawan as soon as she could. It was the most positive scenario to consider, because it would explain why Sergio failed to contact Raquel in the year that she had spent before she rediscovered the postcards. Perhaps after a year of waiting for her to accept his hidden offer, he decided she did not want to see him again and gave up. However, this outcome also meant that Sergio had calculated every possible end and determined that regardless of how the heist would culminate, regardless of whether Raquel would discover Salva’s true identity, that Raquel would remain loyal to him and choose to follow him to another country. There is no way that the Professor’s ego was so great that he did not even consider that Raquel could reject him.

But Raquel couldn’t help but focus on an alternate scenario, one where Sergio knew that Raquel was already on his heels and had her suspicions about him. What if he had given her the postcards knowing that as soon as he escaped, the police would seek any clues as to where he might have gone? Admittedly, if he had been expecting her betrayal, Raquel sharing the coordinates would have bought Sergio extra time in which he could comfortably settle in some other country while the investigators were busy combing Palawan.

The Professor_ had_ to have weighed the likelihood of Raquel’s choices and known that it was far more likely that she would surrender him immediately to the police and end his little game before his heist was even over. He could not have known that Raquel would succumb to his charm, make the mistake of letting him talk his way out of an arrest, and ultimately side with him to buy him time and let him get away. She might have worn her heart on her sleeve, but not even she could have predicted her own actions.

The conundrum haunted her for the length of the trip, and by the time she had landed and made her way into Manila, she was convinced that the coordinates would lead her nowhere at best, and straight into a trap at worst.

However, the sights she found around her made for a lovely last glimpse of freedom if she really was walking into a trap. The city hummed with life, locals and tourists alike enjoying the streets that she struggled to navigate in her search for a ferry to take her to Palawan. Though the skyscrapers of Makati City that loomed in the distance reminded her of any other metropolitan city that she visited, the geography of the island made itself known through the flora that sprung up throughout the city.

Raquel found herself relaxing when she finally boarded the ferry and enjoyed the sight of the shrinking city and the cerulean sea while the breeze mussed her hair. She loved the smell of the sea, which reminded her of home, and though this sea smelled slightly different, the way the mist clung to her skin made her feel like she was visiting her grandparents in the Basque Country.

With the number of tourists on the island, it wasn’t nearly as difficult to find her way around as she had thought, and her phone helped the rest of the way. Though her carry-on was starting to weigh her down after a sleepless night on the plane and a morning spent trying to reach Palawan in the tropical heat, she gripped it tighter and sped up as she approached her destination.

It turned out to be a gazebo, one that offered her a perfect view out into the sea. The sun danced over the waves, drawing out the blue from the depths and making the water look like the most alluring thing she had ever seen after all the travel. The cliffs that rose in the distance must have been massive from up close, since they loomed over the island even from distance. If not for the exhaustion that weighed on her shoulders and the sweat that beaded her forehead and every surface of her body, she might have thought she was dreaming of this paradise.

Raquel looked around again, but the gazebo, as well as the steps leading up to it were empty. Shoulders drooping slightly, she finally surrendered to the heat and ducked towards a small open-front café.

“Excuse me—do you have a charger?” she tried to ask the barista in English, who smiled at her without understanding—or maybe he simply didn’t have one. She took a seat with a sigh, but looked over when a familiar voice spoke in a language she could actually understand.

“If it’s important, you can use mine.”

Raquel froze as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. She felt a rush in her ears as her gaze focused on Sergio’s face and the intent way he was staring at her, as if he could hardly believe his own eyes.

“You…you’re actually here.” She let go of her suitcase in afterthought.

“Of course.” Sergio flashed her a familiar grin.

“How did you know I’d be here today?” He must have taken every precaution in case Raquel had decided to betray him; there must have been hidden cameras around the island that she might have noticed if she wasn’t so busy gawking at all the sights. Her face was probably fed to some facial recognition software that alerted Sergio the moment she stepped foot on the island. He had to have something up his sleeve.

“I just happened to come here to wait for you.”

“Today, of all days?”

“Every day.”

He must have been lying. That was entirely unreasonable and exactly what she wanted to hear.

“Bullshit.”

Sergio chuckled and moved a seat closer. “Can I buy you a drink? We have a lot to catch up on.”

Raquel considered, then shook her head. “Just some water. I want to be sober for this.”

Sergio studied her for a moment longer, then nodded and spoke in Filipino to the barista, who soon handed Raquel a glass of ice-cold water. She smiled in thanks and downed half the glass before she set it down to catch her breath. It was so hard to breathe—it must have been the humidity.

“You look exhausted. Would you like to come to my house? You can take a shower and sit under a fan until you cool down.” Sergio looked concerned, his hand toying with a napkin on the table. Raquel noticed the crescent-shaped scar on his hand where she bit him.

“I’m fine,” she replied quickly and licked her dry lips. “Though I don’t understand how you can be wearing a suit in this heat.”

“The miracle of linen,” he smiled, though he moved his hand to unbutton his collar. “It’s exceptionally hot today, though.”

Raquel wasn’t sure how to interpret that gesture. Was Sergio nervous?

“You’ve been here the entire time?”

“It’s a beautiful island,” Sergio confirmed. “I’m a big fan of the cuisine. There’s something for everyone.”

“I haven’t had a chance to see much of it yet; I only landed this morning and just had enough time to grab some of those egg rolls from a food stall on my way,” she admitted.

“Ah, lumpia?” Sergio smiled and angled his body to face her. “They’re delicious, especially straight out of the fryer.”

They were talking about food. A year since they last saw each other, and the first thing they were discussing was food. There was that familiar and uncomfortable prickling behind her eyes at her disbelief. He was really here, in the flesh, and they were talking about food.

“Anything’s delicious after airplane food, but yeah, they were pretty great.” She took another sip of her water.

“Raquel…” Sergio started, but frowned slightly.

“What?” She looked over, but Sergio only shook his head.

“You must be starving. Would you like to go somewhere to get dinner?”

“I’d love to.”

\---

Sergio took her to a nearby restaurant that he sung praise for on the way over. He had loyally carried her suitcase for the duration of their walk and kept a careful eye on Raquel to ensure she hadn’t gotten heat stroke or succumbed to exhaustion.

Dinner, just as he had promised, was the most delicious food that she’d eaten in months, but she could hardly focus on the taste when Sergio sat across from her, watching her intently as they talked about everything and nothing. Raquel was no coward, but she wasn’t sure she could bring up everything that they needed to discuss over dinner, so she didn’t.

“Would you like me to recommend a hotel? There’s several near-by that are very comfortable.” Sergio asked her as they were finishing the last bites of dinner.

She was grateful that he hadn’t insisted that they go to his house again after she subtly declined his first invitation. She needed time to gain his trust again after the circumstances in which they parted. She wasn’t sure if the man that she had found waiting for her by the gazebo was Salva or the Professor, or some mixture of both that she only had a brief chance to meet and get to know—and having been chained for most of that duration didn’t help her opinion.

Raquel set her fork down and nodded. “Yes, that would be great, if you don’t mind. I’ve googled some places, but most of them had mixed reviews or they were already fully booked.”

“It’s a popular destination,” Sergio agreed, then paid for their meal and led the way toward the exit, once again carrying Raquel’s suitcase. By then, twilight had melted into night and a sky speckled with more stars than Raquel ever remembered seeing unfolded above them. In the distance, she could hear the hum of the waves crashing against the beach and felt possessed by the longing to wet her feet in the water.

“How far from the shore are we, would you say?” Raquel asked as Sergio led her towards a path that led to the main street.

He paused to glance at her. “No more than five minutes. Why?”

“Well, I’ve been on a tropical island all day and I still haven’t even touched the water.” She watched the way the light of the streetlamps cast dark shadows over his face and wondered if she was making the right move.

Those shadows shifted as he smiled. “Well, come on, then.”

He clicked the handle into place and picked up the suitcase to carry it over the uneven ground as he led them back down the stone path in the direction of the beach. She could hear the sound of the waves grow louder as they advanced towards the darkness of a stretch of palms and other foliage and grabbed Sergio’s hand in case either of them tripped over the roots and debris below.

He squeezed it and guided her through the vegetation until their eyes adjusted to the night and they reached the sandy beach on the other side.

They could see several other people across the beach in the dim light of the moon and distant lanterns, but they were all far enough away that their voices were mere echoes. They were ghosts of another world that had nothing to do with them.

Raquel felt a shortness of breath when she realized that she was finally alone with Sergio. She continued following him closer to the water, sand sinking into her sandals and rubbing her skin raw where the straps made contact. When they got close enough to the water, Sergio set down her suitcase and balanced carefully to work off his shoes and socks while Raquel slipped off her own sandals.

“Ah—shit,” he cursed as his sock caught on his toe and he lost his balance and tumbled onto the sand with the grace of a deer on ice.

Then the reality of the situation crashed down around her and she burst out laughing. Sergio looked over at her, confused, but cracked a smile when he saw her double over.

It took him several more moments to realize that her chest was heaving, and not from laughter. He got to his knees to grip her elbows and guided her down to the sand beside him. “Hey—hey,” he murmured, a deep furrow between his brows.

“You fucker,” Raquel gripped the front of his shirt, “I didn’t even know if you were alive!” She wasn’t crying, but her voice didn’t sound like herself.

“Raquel, I’m sorry. It was unsafe to contact you—”

“I risked _everything_ for you!” She knew that force was the last thing she should be using in this situation, desire overcame logic as she shoved him down against the sand and pinned him there as if he had any intentions of leaving.

“I know, it surprised even me, but I couldn’t simply call you,” Sergio quickly explained. She noticed that his glasses had skewed slightly in the fall.

Raquel shoved against his chest for good measure. “Bullshit. Not even a thank you? You only got away because of me.”

“Raquel, I am so grateful for what you did. I might be dead if not for you.” Sergio’s eyes were wide and earnest, but experience told her he was a capable liar.

“Why did you give me the coordinates? How did you know you could trust me?”

“I didn’t. It was a leap of faith, just like the leap you took when you didn’t turn me in.” She noticed that Sergio kept his hands by his sides and did not try to push her off. Something about that made her eager to see just how much he would tolerate before he tried to defend himself. Show his true self, the self that waited like a treacherous mongoose before striking and pinching her pressure points until she fell unconscious.

“How did you know where I was? Don’t lie.” Raquel flashed her teeth as she enunciated every syllable and enjoyed the way Sergio’s expression faltered.

“Ah—Rio had infected your computer with a malware that would let me know whenever you bought any flight tickets. I was on alert ever since I got the notification.”

“So you were spying on me?” Raquel dug the sharp edge of her knee into Sergio’s thigh and pressed her weight down.

Sergio grit his teeth. “In essence, yes—I just couldn’t see where you were flying.”

“So you lied to me earlier when you said you waited for me every day.”

“No—I did wait, hoping you would finally decide to come here,” Sergio winced as her knee pressed harder. “What took you so long?”

Raquel paused, then eased the pressure off his thigh and set her knee on the sand between his legs. “I didn’t look at the back of the postcards until two days ago.”

“You—you didn’t look?” Sergio watched her in disbelief.

“How was I supposed to know that you’d be stupid enough to write down the coordinates to your planned escape location before handing them over to the lead investigator of your case and then actually go there?”

Sergio reached up to adjust his glasses, closing his eyes for a moment. “Like I said, Raquel, you were the only exception to an otherwise perfect plan. I acted impulsively. Sentimentally.”

“Screw you,” Raquel pulled back and brushed the sand off her hand against her thigh before running her fingers through her hair.  
Sergio propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. “But I can’t help my happiness at knowing that I made the right decision, because you’re here with me right now and we can have a new start. You can have anything you ever wanted, Raquel. It’s the least I can offer you after what you did for me.”

She exhaled. “I don’t need bribes.”

“Then what do you need?” Sergio sat up and gently touched at her waist.

“I need to know that I made the right decision. That I can trust you not to lie to me and to treat me as your equal.”

“Then I would be happy to spend however long you need proving that to you.” Sergio cautiously reached to cup her face. “I’m sorry, Raquel. I didn’t even say goodbye.”

“No.” She shut her eyes and let him touch her cheek.

“And I can imagine how scared you were when my Serbian friends had you cornered.” His voice spoke close to her ear as he tucked a strand of hair behind it.

“Well, you said it yourself—I was the only fault in your perfect plan. You could have easily killed me yourself or had me killed by someone else.”

“No, no,” Sergio frowned and held her closer. “I’m sorry. I don’t ever want you to be scared of me again.”

Raquel wondered if that was possible. The man was a criminal mastermind who was perfectly comfortable holding dozens of victims hostage for a week of psychological torture just to achieve his goal. While he hadn’t killed a single one, he was far from a benevolent crusader for an anti-capitalist, bank-free future that he painted himself to be. His heist was a purely selfish scheme to make money for himself and his friends and not the Robin Hood bullshit he fed her when he had her chained up in his hangar.

“What are you thinking?” he nosed against her cheek.

“How good swimming in the sea sounds right now.” Raquel opened her eyes again to meet his.

Sergio watched her for a moment longer, then moved to take off his blazer and hastily unbutton his shirt.

Raquel moved back to peel off her sundress with a little more care, hoping that in the darkness, her underwear would look like a swimsuit. When they were both stripped down to their undergarments, Sergio stood and offered her a hand, then let her lead him to the waves that lapped the shore.

While the sand was still hot under their feet, the water was much cooler. Raquel waded deeper, ignoring the goosebumps that rose over her entire body. It felt so good to wash away the sand and the fatigue from the day.

Once she was deep enough to swim, she moved further into the darkness. Sergio followed after her, but he appeared to be wading rather than swimming. Eventually, Raquel gave up and let the water hold her so she could rock with the waves, too tired to swim or resist the way each wave carried her a little closer in Sergio’s direction. He caught her when she got close enough and pulled her closer by her waist, his feet still planted firmly in the sandy bottom.

“Hey.” His gaze was soft and unreadable and as dark as the sea as he watched her.

“Hey.” She found her footing on the sand after stumbling slightly due to the depth of the water and unevenness of the sea floor.

“How long do I have to convince you to bring your family here and live with me in paradise?” He wrapped his arms around her.

Raquel considered for a minute as she watched him, then wrapped her arms around his neck. “You have exactly five and a half days.”

“Then I’d better get started.” Sergio’s smile widened before he leaned down for her lips.


	2. loose lips sink ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are best left unsaid, but Raquel has never been one to keep her mouth shut. With a life-changing decision at her fingertips, Raquel must try to unravel the mystery that is Sergio's true identity before she can commit to any choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the amount of positive and encouraging feedback I've received within twenty-four hours of posting my last chapter! Thank you so much for your support; your comments have really inspired me to keep on writing. Please enjoy some additional angst and UST while I work on the third installment. 
> 
> I was also inspired by a gifset of all the times that Raquel has brought Sergio to his knees: https://marquillosource.tumblr.com/post/187337645135/requested-by-anonymous-the-three-times-sergio

It’s been a while since Raquel slept so soundly. Perhaps it was the accumulated exhaustion from the flight and her emotional turmoil upon seeing Sergio, or the tranquility of floating in the waves and trusting the water to hold her that lulled her to sleep, but as soon as she had finished her shower, she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Only around ten in the morning did she wake up to an insistent knock on her door. She rolled over with a soft groan and grabbed her bathrobe to get the door, half-expecting it to be Sergio breaking their agreement and deciding to come early.

Instead, before her stood two women, one of them carrying a vase brimming with various tropical flowers, while the other held a tray with breakfast.

“Miss…Murillo?” the woman carrying the bouquet smiled, “These are for you. He told me to say it’s from a secret admirer. May I set it down?”

“Yes, of course,” Raquel struggled to process the English that early in the morning as she stepped back to let them both inside. She watched as they set the breakfast tray on her nightstand and the flowers on the small end table by the wall, then grabbed her wallet to find a tip to give both of them. Once they finally left, she sank into the bed and reached over to bring the tray closer. Her room was already filled with the smell of coffee and the vast array of different foods that were a little heartier than she prepared for breakfast, but she wasn’t going to complain. Though she didn’t feel particularly hungry before, she polished off the dishes faster than she expected and leaned back to sip at her cooling coffee.

It’s been years since anyone treated her to such a gesture, but Sergio would have to try harder if he wanted to convince her.

After a glance at her watch, she got dressed in some comfortable clothes and left to find the gazebo where they had agreed to meet at eleven.

Sergio was already there, watching the heavy clouds gathering over the sea with a certain tension to his shoulders as he leaned against the railing. When Raquel brushed her hand against his back to let him know of her presence, he nearly jumped.

“Raquel!” He smiled and fixed his blazer. “You frightened me. How did you get here so quietly?”

“Sandals don’t make much noise, I guess.” She smiled. “You sure know how to spoil a gal.”

“Did you like it? I wanted you to try all of my favorite breakfast foods.”

“Yes, especially the coffee.” Raquel leaned against the railing to glance out at the sea. “Looks like today might not be the best day for exploring the island, though.”

“The wind is already picking up,” Sergio agreed and leaned beside her.

“Maybe you could show me where you’ve been staying. I’ve got a burning curiosity about how multi-millionaires live after they’ve pulled off the greatest heist in history.”

Sergio smiled and glanced at her. “Now you’re just flattering me.”

Raquel raised her brows. “No, no, it’s true. That’s what all the reporters are calling it. And everything you hear on the news must be true.”

Sergio did a little eye roll that coaxed a smile from Raquel. “We’ll have to take a boat to get there since it’s fairly remote. Is that okay?”

“As long as we beat the rain,” Raquel smiled, then let Sergio lead the way. Once they reached the docks, he paid one of the men to take them to the part of the island where Sergio had his house built. Despite the small space of the seat, Sergio kept sufficient distance from her so she had plenty of space to stretch out her legs.

Raquel leaned back to watch the beach as the man took them in the direction of the more densely forested area of the island. Sergio explained to her the history of the island and why he picked it rather impulsively, though Raquel’s thoughts focused more on their surroundings as they swam further and further from the populated town and towards the breathtaking nature of cliffsides and tiny archipelagos.

For the first time, she realized, they might be truly alone. No nearby beachgoers, no tourists. Just the two of them and perhaps whichever servants Sergio may have hired. Somehow, it felt right to be in isolation with this man who seemed larger than life. Her own little secret, one she guarded with her life and already paid dearly for.

Sergio covered her hand with his own as they passed a particularly sizeable cliff that hung haphazardly over the passage they needed to take to get to his bay. Raquel leaned closer as she stared up in awe at the side of the cliff.

“It’s—so massive. Can you imagine how old it is?” Raquel turned her hand to thread their fingers together.

“Makes you feel like an ant, doesn’t it?” Sergio watched her with a smile.

“Have you ever climbed them?” She glanced his way.

“I can’t say I’m particularly adventurous when it comes to those types of endeavors.”

“Surprising answer from an adrenaline junkie.”

“Adrenaline—I’m not a junkie.” Sergio made a face.

“_Really_.” Raquel leaned closer. “Look me in the eyes and say that again.”

Sergio looked a little flustered when his gaze finally met hers. “Well…I do like some thrills, but typically those that involve a plan of some sort, an artful execution—not physical endurance and the chance that I’ll fall to my death if I trip.”

“I hope you’re aware of how you sound right now,” she smirked.

Sergio sighed and ran a hand over his face under his glasses. “Berlin would have called me a nerd, I know.”

Raquel laughed. “It’s okay to be afraid of heights.”

“I’m not. It’s just dangerous. It would be stupid to die such a meaningless death.”

“Isn’t most death meaningless and stupid?” Raquel brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

Sergio looked at her, then looked away. “We’re almost here.”

By then, the wind had picked up considerably and the dark clouds overhead made the hour feel like the late afternoon rather than the remainder of morning.

Sergio helped her out once the boat landed, then led her deeper into the woods until they reached a small path. When thunder rumbled behind them, Sergio squeezed her hand and sped his pace.

Raquel ignored her mosquito bites once they finally reached what must have been Sergio’s house—a large, wood-based building that seemed to blend into its surroundings. It looked far bigger than most of the local houses Raquel had seen, and had a spacious veranda full of couches, chairs, and even a hammock. She glanced around them and noticed that while the house was built on elevation, the beach was still fairly close, and she could just see the blue of the sea past the trunks of the palm trees.

“Did you build this?” Raquel asked as he guided her towards the veranda before the rain could start.

“I helped design it, yes,” he admitted and held the mosquito netting for her before following behind. Raquel could see no one else inside through the windows of the house.

“And you live here all alone?”

Sergio hesitated before unlocking the door. “Yes. Though it does get quite lonely. Big house, just one me.”

Raquel was quiet as he led her inside and turned on the light; it was too dark to see by natural light alone.

“Would you like something to drink?” He left a soft touch on her back to guide her towards the kitchen.

“Some coffee, please.” Raquel followed him and took a seat at the kitchen table while Sergio set to preparing her the coffee. “So it’s really just you?”

“Well, I have my dear Andrea who comes to cook me dinner every day—I’m very spoiled, you see—and if I need any help with anything, there are some trustworthy people I can hire to do it. Then there’s the security guards I have stationed at strategic locations around the area, though they don’t talk much—we don’t really interact unless it’s for payment.” He turned on the stove to heat the kettle and leaned back against the counter.

“And you’ve just…what, you’ve been sitting here this whole time? Doesn’t it get boring?”

“I’ve explored the island my first months here, while this house was being built. I’ve made acquaintances, if that’s what you mean. But a man on the run can’t afford to have many of those.” Sergio touched at his mouth in thought.

“Was it worth it?” Raquel asked, leaning forward. “Everything you put those people through, was it worth it so you could have—” she gestured around her, “this?”

Sergio licked his lips and turned around to get the French press ready. “I don’t regret it. I have made many people very happy, and my money has helped secure the livelihoods of many people on this island.”

“But that’s not why you did it.”

“Well—not the only reason. But my name, it will always be remembered now, won’t it?” he glanced over his shoulder to give her a smile. “We made a point. We got the people to listen.”

“Maybe.” Raquel stood. “But are you truly happy? You’re living alone in this big house, paying for men just to keep you safe. You’re going to have to live the rest of your life in hiding, swapping identities like costumes and always looking over your shoulder.”

“Oh, I was prepared for that. Of course, I had hoped that my identity would remain a secret—and I would have succeeded if I hadn’t decided to meet you. But that risk has proven itself worth it to me many times over already.” Sergio turned around, but remained leaning against the counter.

“So you’d rather live the rest of your life in paranoia and hiding than to have never had met me?” Raquel stepped closer.

“You have no idea how much I was counting on you taking a chance and coming here,” he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re asking me to give up my entire life and come live in the same isolation with you?” Raquel set her hands on the counter around him.

Sergio licked his lips. “I know, it’s different from what we discussed. You wanted to get away, but throwing your established life away was never on the table.”

“It still isn’t. I have a daughter, Sergio, and a mother who I can’t leave behind.”

“I could give them the perfect life here, Raquel. We could send Paula to the best school in the country, and build your mother a home right beside us, where we could look after her.”

“That would make them criminals.”

“There’s loopholes. No one would have to know. I’m very good at hiding and leaving no trails.”

“Why do you want to do this, Sergio? We barely even know each other. You can have any man or woman you could want, especially now that you have enough money to buy a small country.” A frown took over Raquel’s face.

“They’re not you, Raquel.”

She laughed, the sound sharp and more cruel than she intended it to sound.

“What, are you going to sweep me off my feet and tell me how I’m the only one for you?”

The kettle began to whistle and Sergio glanced over to the stove, but he didn’t move away from where Raquel had him pinned to the counter.

“I can’t just give up my life and my family’s life to be with a man who I know nothing about. I don’t know a thing about your history, about your life, about who you really are or what you really want from me. I’ve given you a finger and you want to bite my whole arm off.” Raquel didn’t back off. She couldn’t. She was a hound who smelled blood and couldn’t drop the trail.

“I can tell you everything you want to know. Anything at all,” he pleaded with her. “Work with me, Raquel—you’re the best negotiator in the field.”

“Our relationship isn’t a negotiation! This isn’t just a game!”

The whistle was screaming.

“You can’t possibly promise me stability, or even safety. My life would be entirely in your hands, and I don’t play like that.”

“But you do,” Sergio touched at her wrist. “You held my life in yours. And I trusted you with it.”

“Why?” Raquel scowled. “Because I’m the weak, abused woman who held a gun to your head but couldn’t shoot you?”

Sergio shut his eyes for a moment, then pushed her arm aside to turn the stove off. “I’m sorry. I’m never going to be able to undo what I said or deny the fact that I searched for your weaknesses when I met you. But you have as much power over me as I over you, don’t you?” He turned to face her again. “One call and they find me. I’ll run, yes; I might even stand a chance of getting away. But not if you catch me off guard. Not if you do it when I’m vulnerable. And I’m vulnerable now.”

“Isn’t that fucked up? One call from me and everything you’ve worked for is worthless once you’re behind bars.”

“That’s trust, Raquel. You know where I live now. My life is in your hands once again.”

Her stomach twisted at those words. She didn’t want any lives, any responsibility. All she had wanted was to get away to a tropical island and enjoy some margaritas while sitting under the shade of a palm.

“And if I say no? If I want to leave, will you let me go, knowing that I could have the Interpol on your ass the next instant?”

Sergio watched her as he took a careful step closer, then gingerly lowered himself to his knees at her feet.

“Raquel,” he said as he took her hand in both of his and placed it over his heart, which was beating fast despite his calm appearance. “You can do with me as you please. If you want to hand me over to the Interpol, I can give you the phone through which to make your call.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffed, but had to steel her hand to stop it from shaking. “Come on, Sergio. Get up.”

“You’ve made a fool of me, you see?” he smiled and pressed Raquel’s hand to his cheek before pressing a kiss to her wrist.

“I swear to God,” Raquel said under her breath, though she couldn’t help the tug at the corners of her lips.

“That’s better,” his smile widened and he rose to his feet again so he could wrap his arms around her waist. “I trust you completely, Raquel. And I want you to feel safe and trusted, too. I won’t keep you here against your will.”

She wanted to believe his words. It would be so easy to accept this fantasy, to play this game and see where they end up. What was the difference between persuasion and manipulation? How much of her choice would be her own free will? And how much did she trust herself to make the right choice when the decision affected not only herself, but her family?

Raquel wrapped an arm around Sergio with a nod, then glanced at the kettle. “We should make that coffee now.”

“Right.” Sergio watched her for another moment, then pulled back to finish.


	3. dragonfruit wine.

One coffee turned into two, which turned into an improvised lunch full of biscuits, fruit, and other things that Sergio found in his cupboard without having to cook them. The rain had started some time into their first coffee and pummeled the rooftop as the sky flashed with lightning.

Raquel let Sergio steer them away onto different topics and humored his interest in what happened at the base after him and his band escaped. Sergio took particular joy in hearing about the fit Colonel Prieto threw after the fact, and Raquel couldn’t help but laugh as she recounted how he nearly wrecked their makeshift base in frustration.

“It was such a pressure off of everyone’s shoulders to have the hostages free, though. That’s all that most of us truly cared about. No one was missing, and no one was hurt—and that was all that the media fixated on initially.”

“I saw,” Sergio nodded.

Raquel paused. “I nearly lost custody over Paula thanks to helping you.”

“I’m sorry.” He frowned and brought his folded hands to his chin.

Raquel took another sip of coffee. “I did tell them the location eventually. I couldn’t risk Alberto taking my daughter away from me.”

“We were already gone by then. A few minutes was all we needed.”

“How _did_ you escape?” Raquel tipped her head. “Even with the few minutes that I bought you, you shouldn’t have had enough time to get out unnoticed.”

Sergio smiled. “A beer truck. The police passed right by us. By the time that they must have realized, we were already out of the city.”

“Really? A beer truck?”

“Sometimes the simplest solution is the best one.” Sergio reached over for another cluster of nuts and dried fruit. “Did you ever…make up with Ángel? How is he?”

Raquel pressed her lips together. “He made a full recovery and swore off of drinking for a few months, but old habits die hard. We were never able to return to where we were, but I still treasure him as a friend and only former colleague who I still keep in touch with.”

Sergio nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you who wrecked our relationship,” Raquel shrugged and set down her empty coffee cup. “Ángel never moved on, and that’s on him.”

“You quit the force.”

“They didn’t want me there anymore, anyway. But what about you? What does a robber do in his spare time? Don’t tell me you have another heist in the works.”

“No, no,” he chuckled. “I’ve made sure that everyone who helped us has received what they were promised and that my friends are safe and comfortable. Then, I spent a considerable time building this house and most of the furniture within it, learning Filipino, and brushing up on other skills I haven’t had time for. Between this and that, I’ve even had a chance to take up a hobby.”

“Oh?” Raquel raised her brows.

“I can show you, if you like. Let’s say…I’ve been dabbling with chemistry.” Sergio stood, and Raquel squinted at him in suspicion before following. He led her to a distant room within the house, where he had set up an elaborate array of jugs filled with colorful liquids across several tables.

“Oh,” Raquel sighed. “I thought you were going to show me your meth lab.”

Sergio chuckled and crouched down to check on the levels. “It’s dragonfruit wine. This one is almost ready. I made a successful batch about a month ago, but I haven’t been able to recreate it since and I’m at my wits’ end about what I’m doing wrong. I have my fingers crossed that this one will finally achieve the consistency that I’m looking for.”

“Do you have any samples for me to try?”

Sergio adjusted the airlock on top of one of the jugs. “Oh, yes, of course. I even have another bottle of that successful batch saved.” He straightened again and opened the closet to take out a corked bottle neatly labeled with a date. “Glasses are in the kitchen.”

“Let’s hope it’s better than your cider,” she teased.

Sergio scoffed, but led the way to the kitchen nonetheless.

\---

Raquel let herself relax against the couch as the pleasant warmth from the alcohol spread through her. She observed Sergio while he explained the complicated process of brewing dragonfruit wine, gesturing enthusiastically as he did. She realized that Sergio still had all of Salva’s awkwardness and boyish enthusiasm for the things he found most excitable, and the charm of it made her smile. His cheeks had flushed slightly from the wine that they were savoring, and it added a softness to his features that she missed.

But there was also a certain sharpness to the way he held himself, in his calculating gaze and in the way he never hesitated before his quick-witted replies. She hadn’t been looking for it in Salva and didn’t notice it before, but Sergio held himself with the dignity of a man who felt confident in his ability to remain in control of any situation that he found himself in. Even a gun to his head couldn’t make him falter. An ego typical for the profile of a high-stakes robber.

Yet this was the man who fell to his knees just hours before and offered her the very key to his own demise. Did he think he was in control all along?

“Would you like some more?” Sergio held the bottle up towards her glass in question. She nodded to let him fill the glass again and decided that she needed to slow down—the sugar and the high alcoholic content was already hitting her head.

She took a sip and leaned closer towards Sergio. “You get off on surrendering control, don’t you?”

Sergio sputtered and set his glass down. “Pardon?”

“You like superficially giving up control because you know that you’ll find your way out of any situation regardless.”

She didn’t miss the way Sergio’s face flushed brighter or the nervous shift of his body.

“Where is this coming from, Raquel?” He licked his lips as his brows furrowed.

“You know how many criminals I’ve profiled in my lifetime?” She set her glass down to lean closer.

Sergio adjusted his glasses. “Then what does my profile say about me?”

Raquel reached over to take the glasses off.

"Raquel," he breathed and reached to catch her hand.

"Am I wrong?"

Sergio swallowed and shook his head.

She was going to take her victories where she could get them. As a reward for truth, she leaned down for his lips and savored the way he melted against her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

God, she missed this.

Sergio ran his hand up her back as she arched her body closer and deepened the kiss. As usual, he let her take the lead.

“I know people like you,” Raquel said between kisses, her breathing heavy as Sergio pushed his hand under her shirt to feel the bare skin of her back. “You can’t live without the thrill. When people like you get bored, they start chasing whatever they can get that will get them as high as the heist did."

"And what about people like you?" Sergio countered and dragged his teeth against her bottom lip. "What does it take to get someone to devote their life to chasing criminals like me? It can't just be a sense of moral righteousness. You like the danger, Inspector."

"Yes? And what evidence of that do you have, Professor?" Raquel straddled his lap and worked on the buttons of Sergio's shirt.

“You flew to a foreign country to visit a known criminal,” Sergio moved to help her, then slipped off his shirt. “I know you came unarmed.”

“What use would a gun be when I’ve already discovered that I can’t aim at you and shoot it?” Raquel ran her hands over his chest, but froze when she heard the front door open.

Sergio held a finger to her lips as he listened, then sighed when he heard the familiar voice.

“Professor!” an elderly woman called from the foyer in Spanish, “It’s me. I brought fresh mussels for dinner tonight, so I hope you’re hungry.”

Sergio hastily grabbed his shirt to pull it over his shoulders and fumbled with the buttons as the woman passed through the living room on her way to the kitchen.

“Andrea,” he said in greeting, though he still sounded a little winded. Raquel sat back on the couch and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smirked.

“Oh, you have a friend over?” she smiled at Raquel, then proceeded to the kitchen to set the bags of groceries down on the counter. “I’ll be sure to cook for two tonight, then.”

Raquel glanced at Sergio, then smiled towards Andrea. “That would be wonderful, signora.”

Sergio finished with the rest of the buttons and cleared his throat. “Do you need any help, Andrea?”

“Why don’t you go and see if any of the herbs I planted are still there? I think the rain has let up and some fresh cilantro would go well with this dish,” she said over the crinkling of the bags as she got out the ingredients.

“Come on, let’s find some cilantro,” Raquel grinned and took Sergio’s hand.

\---

They barely made it outside before Raquel pushed Sergio against the side of the house and pinned his wrists to the wooden boards. Her height had her at a disadvantage, but her strength made up for it.

Sergio groaned as she found his lips again and pressed her body closer. His wrists strained against her hold to test her strength, but her grip remained firm.

“You’re not very dangerous,” Raquel teased as she inched back just far enough to watch him. There were no glasses there to help hide his flush or the way he blinked hazily at her.

“Do you want me to be?” His voice fell an octave.

“Maybe later. We’ve got some cilantro to gather now.” Raquel leaned in to mouth against his neck until Sergio squirmed and tested her hold again.

“Christ, Raquel, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Is that a request to hurry or stop?” She teased his earlobe with her teeth and glanced up at Sergio. Sergio’s lips were parted and chest heaved while he considered, then tipped his head back against the house and shut his eyes.

“You’re merciless,” he whined.

“Where’s the herb garden?” Raquel pulled back as if nothing had happened, though her gaze lingered on Sergio to see him adjust his shirt and try to regain his bearings. His rubbed at his wrist, though she was certain she hadn’t hurt him.

“At the back of the house. There’s a patch of sunlight there that makes it an ideal spot for growing things.” Sergio cleared his throat and led her towards a stone path that led them to the back of the house.

Raquel smiled and followed after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for all of your support and feedback! I've never been so motivated to write before--and the fact that I'm churning out a chapter per day speaks for that.
> 
> This chapter was a little shorter than the others, but probably the most fun to write. I've been toying with the idea of Raquel's boldness and initiative that we got to see glimpses of in canon and wanted to explore how that would make itself evident in their relationship.


End file.
